


I Want What They Have

by Siancore



Series: Sambucky Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winterfalcon - Fandom, sambucky - Fandom
Genre: All my faves are here, Danbeau Fluff, Domestic Sambucky, F/F, M/M, Minor Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, sambucky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Sam and Bucky’s friends, Carol and Maria, come over for dinner, and Bucky comes to a realisation.Written for Sambucky Bingo - Square Filled: Domestic





	I Want What They Have

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff featuring all of my faves.

“Sit your ass down, Barnes,” said Maria as she pointed at him with the sauce-covered wooden spoon. “We’re at your house for dinner, so we do the dishes. Those’re the rules, remember?”

Bucky held his hands up and conceded.

“Okay, Maria,” he replied with a smile. “I remember.”

Carol winked at him and said, “She’s bossy, right?”

“A little,” said Bucky.

“More than a little,” said Monica.

“Hey, little miss,” said Maria. “Less sass, more drying.” 

“Rambeau, don’t be such a hardass,” said Sam in jest. “Let the baby girl kick back in the living room and watch TV with me. Bucky can dry the dishes.”

“Do not spoil this child any more than she already is, Wilson,” said Maria half-jokingly. “Carol does enough of that.”

“Look at her little face,” said Sam as he gestured to Monica. “How can you say no to that face?”

“Yeah, babe,” Carol joined in. “How can we say no? Look at her little schmoopy face.”

“Ya know what, mom? You should listen to them,” said Monica, folding the dish cloth and placing it aside like she had already gotten out of the chore. “They’re really smart.”

“They’re corny,” said Maria good-naturedly, as she shook her head. “But they’re right. I can never say no to _that_ face. Go on.”

“Yay!” said Sam and Monica simultaneously.

Sam kneeled down in front of her and said, “Hop on.”

Monica climbed onto his back and they trotted away into the living room. Bucky smiled at how goofy Sam was around the little girl; he felt all warm inside when he watched their interactions. He felt this glorious tugging at his heart as this yearning settled into his chest. Sam would be an amazing father – no doubt about it.

Since meeting and befriending Carol and Maria a few years ago, Bucky and Sam had spent a lot of time with them and their daughter. They hosted dinners at one another’s homes monthly. They would play card games and laugh long into the night. Carol was still active in service for the Air Force, just like Sam. This was their last dinner together before Carol would be off on another tour in a week. A strange heaviness was hanging over them all, but Sam did well to lighten the mood. It was one of the things Bucky loved about him: His innate ability to spread joy to everyone around him.

Bucky listened as Monica laughed loudly from the other room at something Sam had said to her. He let the child choose something to watch on TV, and even came back into the kitchen to grab her some ice cream from the freezer. Oh, yeah; he would be an amazing father.

As if Maria could read Bucky’s thoughts, she said, “Ya know, even though he’s corny, Sam will be a great dad one day.”

“Yeah,” said Bucky, as he beamed brightly. “He sure will.”

…

After playing a few games of cards and watching some movie that Monica chose, the hour was late. Monica was asleep on the couch, Maria and Bucky were yawning, and Carol and Sam were finishing their beers.

“Well, Wilson,” said Carol. “Even though I _love_ kickin’ your ass in go-fish, gotta get my girls home to bed.”

“Yeah,” said Sam. “Time’s gettin’ on. Want me to carry the baby girl out to the car?”

“Nah, I got her,” said Carol, as she scooped her daughter up. “But thanks for everything.”

They all exchanged hugs, high fives, and goodnights, before Bucky held the door open for Carol and Maria. He waved when they got in their car, and then locked up for the night.

He cleared away the empty bottles, cups, and snacks as Sam packed the cards away. Sam took a seat on the sofa. Bucky took a moment to admire his profile. He had really lucked out finding a great guy like Sam. He loved him so much. He loved their life together, and their friends, but there was something that was missing; this yearning that grew stronger with each passing day.

“I want what Maria and Carol have,” said Bucky as he flopped down beside Sam and rested his head on his shoulder. "I want what they have."

Sam placed a loving hand to Bucky’s thigh, and said, “What? Being in a badass interracial relationship? You already got it, baby.”

Bucky let out a little laugh, and said, “That’s so true. But that’s not what I meant.”

“You want a sweet ass Mustang, eh?” Sam joked.

“Well, yeah,” Bucky admitted. “It _would_ be pretty cool; but stop guessing and let me tell you already.”

“Alright,” said Sam, as he tapped his hand against Bucky’s thigh absently. “Tell me, baby. What do you want that they have?”

“I want a family,” said Bucky, as he lifted his head and looked at Sam. “A want a kid, Sammy. I want us to have a kid. And I know you’re gonna joke and say you don’t have those child-bearing hips, or somethin’ like that, but I’m so serious about this, sweetheart. I want this with you –”

When Sam replied, Bucky almost didn’t hear it because he was still speaking; still trying to convince him that it is what they should do.

“Yes,” said Sam, with a weightiness to his tone that was sure and unyielding.

“Yes?” Bucky repeated, thinking Sam’d make a joke; or tell him he was just feeling clucky because the baby girl was there; or say outright that he wasn’t ready. But instead, his tone was serious, and his answer was firm.

“Yeah,” Sam said, and it came out as more of a joyful laugh than an affirmation. “Let’s do it.”

“Really?” Bucky replied, unable to stop the tears from welling in his eyes

“Hell, yes. Let’s do this,” said Sam as a bright beam spread across his face. “I wanna start a family with you, too.”

They fell into an embrace and Bucky climbed onto Sam’s lap. He placed both hands to Sam’s face and stared into his eyes; they were full of love, warmth, and adoration. They shared a soft, sweet kiss, before pressing their foreheads together. 

“You’re gonna be an amazing dad, Sammy,” said Bucky in earnest, as contentment spread through his entire being.

“Yeah,” Sam replied, with a gentle smile, as he felt his heart swell with love. “So will you.”


End file.
